On the run
by Starry-eyed Ninja
Summary: 2 girls. 1 cat. 6 ninjas. 8 elemental masters, and a whole lot of trouble. Alice and Kloey were orphans living normal lives until they found out they were elemental masters. Having to survive on their own, stealing bits and pieces became bank heists. When the ninja start tracking them down, Alice knows they won't all make it out alive. Who will they lose next? WARNING: Blood XDXD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello sweets! It is time for this marvelous story that I have been dreaming of since last year. I am very proud of this plot, and I hope you think so too! Few things:**

 **I don't have an updating schedule. Deal with it.**

 **I will not be accepting OCs in this story, sorry.**

 **Yeah, Alicyllin is pronounced Alice-see-lin**

 **I am sorry that Alice here has a canon element, I came up with her element way before I watched season 5, and I didn't want to rewrite the entire thing, so there.**

 **I can't wait! Prologue time and I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

"Mine," the drunken man snarled, lashing at my father. His brown hair covered his dazed eyes, as he gripped my father's wallet, which was torn and tattered. The man's lime green t-shirt and blue jean stank of alcohol, and you could see stains of beer on them. My father stared coldly at the man, his eyes glistening in the dark. My mother, with her short blond hair and brown eyes steps in front of me. "Everything will be alright dear," she whispered. "I am not scared," I bluntly told her, but quickly hid behind my mother when the man stared at me. "Sir," my father said through gritted teeth. I could tell, from behind my long blond hair and my mother, that my father was talking in the most patient voice he could. My mother could too, her hazel brown eyes darting from left to right. "I just want my wallet back. You took it," my father said, narrowing his eyes. "Just give me back my wallet and we will be on our way," he said, gesturing to my mother and I. The drunk man laughed hysterically, piercing the silence in the air. Even from a distance away, I could smell the foul, pungent stench of his breath. "This," he mumbled while pointing to my father's wallet. "Is mine," he laughed again, before smashing the bottle of wine he was holding on the floor. Glass shards flew everywhere, and I squealed as I tried to avoid them. The man's attention was on me now. "Well look at the pretty little princess," he chuckled, before pulling out a knife. "Let's play." I screamed as loudly as I could as he snatched me up by the back of my shiny silver dress and put the knife to my neck. "Alice!" My mother cried. "Don't hurt her, why are you even doing this?" My mother wailed. The drunken man shrugged. My father was running up to him, ready to give him a punch in the face, before the man held the knife to my chest. "One step closer," he mumbled. My father stopped, angered. "Don't you call the police!" The man suddenly shouted, making me cover my ears. My mother was shaking, while holding her phone. The man was infuriated, probably because of his drunken state. "You parents," he shook his head. "You people. I'll throw her onto the road for not doing things properly!" He screeched, before flinging me onto the rock hard road. My head hit the gravel, and I could see blood from my hand. Screech! I looked up, a shiny white sports car barreling towards me. The man inside was talking on the phone, oblivious of the six year old on the street. "Alice!" My mother screamed. My parents flung themselves at me, wanting to push me off the road. When a phenomenon happened. I wasn't on the road anymore. Where was I? I was certainly not dead, for I could see the scene happening before my eyes, in slow motion. It was like I was sitting by the sidelines, watching the gruesome scene before me. "Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed, but a shadow cannot talk. I was a shadow. I had discovered my element because of fear. My element. It represented pure fear. I struggled. Against the strange force that held me back. That kept me from turning back to my actual form. My parents were looking around, confused, wondering where was I. But in no time, they heard the horrendous SCREECH. They whipped their heads around, and tried to flee, but it was too late. They were hit, the impact sent them flying. They rolled onto the floor, blood flowing out from them profusely. They laid on the floor lifelessly. The driver ran out to investigate, before fleeing the scene. The drunken man doing the same. I had long forgotten about my bloody hand and my throbbing head. Magically, I transformed back into human, away from the shadow of the lamppost. I shuffled up to them, the road now devoid of cars or any vehicle. "Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered, shaking them. "Wake up!" I cried, shaking them, but it only helped getting more blood on my hands. Tears fell from my face. My blue eyes expressing how I felt. "Don't leave me." "It's your special day, Alice," my mother's words playing back in my mind. "When we get to Ninjago city, the city of your dreams, we'll sing you your birthday song, to celebrate that you are seven!" I was in Ninjago city now, but this was no dream. I choked on my tears, my hands covering my face. I looked up at the starry night sky. "Happy birthday to you," I whispered, tears flowing freely from my face. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Alice," my face crumpled and I started to bawl, the loss of my parents getting to me. "Happy birthday to you," I finished the song, before running, running all the way to anywhere but here.

 **A/N: Well, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it and since it's the first chapter please drop a review on the way out! Should I keep on writing? Thanks for reading! Oh and by the way, the ninja don't appear much until later, but this is still a ninjago fic, kay? It revolves around Alice and later you'll see the rest of the gang. Review? Thanks! XD**

 **Starry signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Starry here again! I am so sorry I haven't been posting, I've been super busy with all my commitments and stuff, AND I have a piano exam today. PFFFT. Oh well.**

 **Review replies:**

 **KRR: Thanks girl, you just know how to brighten my day, don't you? XD**

 **AveXCninja11: Thanks! Sort mention of them below…. XDXDXD**

 **Netbug009: I am so sorry for that! I was in a rush**

 **A Star: SPELLING AGAIN! You know you don't mean it yo XDXD**

 **Meow: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Stooky: Thanks LL!**

 **And again, thank oyu everyone who reviewed and enjoy the chap! P.s: I would like to remind you because it takes place in Alice's POV from now on, her thoughts are openly voiced out, so don't hate on me for that… See you guys down below! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My name is Alicyllin Brenda Marie. I'm 13 years old, and the master of shadows, and I waited outside the bank of Stixx. My best friend and my hometown. I think. We were forever changing towns to live in, because everyone was trying to hunt us down. I mean, I was born here, but Kloey was not. She was born in Ninjago city. After we got chased out from a run-down house that we secretly lived in, we moved back here, after running away from many places. If you think that we lived in an apartment or something, I'll just laugh my head off. That would never happen.

People always ask how my parents died. It was painful for a while, but I'm alright now. My parents died in a car crash, simple as that. After they were hit, I took my father's wallet and took a boat back to Stixx, to pick up my cat, Jade, from the pet-sitter. She was quite suspicious, but she didn't question me. I lived in the alleys for a while. One of the darkest times in my life. I only had Jade, but that was fine. I trusted him, and he trusted me.

A few weeks later, Kloey found me. She took me back to the Ninjago city orphanage. That was... Until they found out... We both were elemental masters. Turns out Kloey was one too. They chased us out, apparently, this guy called the Overlord was looking for the elemental masters, and would stop at nothing to get them.

We've been surviving since then, I guess. I can't remember when we started stealing. All I remember was from small bits and pieces here and there, became bank heists. Don't ask me. I can't remember.

Jade stared at me through his bright green eyes, which snapped me out of my trance. I tried not to look at the shiny knife inside of my bag that I had hidden from Kloey. Kloey, is well, one of the happiest people you could ever meet. Until you become her best friend. Her parents died in a fire, which is why she is so happy all the time. She tries to push all her negativity, including the death of her parents to the back of her mind. So she can try and forget. If you see her smile, look at her closely in the eye. You can see, the tiredness of her smile. The sadness of her life, that she hides behind that smile that is permanently glued to her face.

She's trying to make me forget too, that my parents were murdered before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help them. Pointless task if you ask me. That's why she forbids me to touch knives I guess. She always thinks that I might try and kill myself, but I'm not as dumb as that. Killing oneself only shows that you're a coward, running away from life. And from my point of view, running does not help at all.

One day, you're going to reach a dead end and you are as good as dead anyway. I still don't know why we run so much though. I thought about the orphanage, where Kloey and I went together, before we escaped. I mean, I don't know of any relatives that I have. I doubt Kloey has any too, because she has never told me, and we tell each other almost everything. I guess you could call her my friend. But, she's actually my soulmate. I was at least 8 when the orphanage threw us out. Kloey was 10, but she didn't leave me alone to starve. She stayed with me. Taught me how to hunt (even though she completely disagrees with it sometimes) and we wouldn't do anything without the other. Pulling my black hoodie that was torn, tattered and reeked of cat closer to me, I gave Jade a weak smile, stroking his silky black fur.

"You're lucky you're only a cat."

He purred, but I heard a loud clanking noise.

 _Clank! Clank!_

Time for action. "Stay here," I whisper to Jade, even though I don't need too. He always stays, no matter what, which only shows how loyal he is. I took a deep breath. Over many years, I had learnt to control my powers slightly. I mean, I can turn into a shadow at will, but I don't know what limits I had. It was kind of cool when I was younger, but it was still painful. It reminded me of my parents. How I watched them die.

I turned into a shadow, and slipped through the huge metal door and past the guards. They were holding these huge machine guns, which probably was a rare sight, since from what I knew, guards don't hold guns in a bank. But still, maybe I'm wrong. After all, I've only been to 4 other banks. Also, this is the only bank in Stixx, and the president guy wants to do everything to save the money from being stolen.

There were rows of guards, except for one who was just talking to another guard, and from what I saw, that guy had earplugs. Sometimes, spying was fun. Finally, I reached the door of the main safe, where Kloey was waiting for me, hiding as well as she can behind a large trolley. She grinned, but she was squinting. She quickly dug in her ripped duffel bag, before finding her glasses. Rimless, which is why they have cracked so many times, that we had to tape it together. "We hit the jackpot Alice," she cackled, rubbing her hands together like a maniac.

I smiled, I liked it best when Kloey is genuinely happy, and not just trying to push her thoughts away. She steps forward, with a pillow case that is an ugly shade of green in her hands.

"Do your magic," she whispered. I quickly obliged, slipping into a shadow and passing through the huge metal door, passing the password entering thing. When I reappeared on the other side, I quickly unlocked and opened the door, just enough for skinny Kloey to slip in, and just enough so that the guards wouldn't take notice. I closed the door and it automatically locked.

This was one high-tech bank. I turned around. Behind me were huge stacks of money. At once, Kloey threw me another lime green bag, and together, we picked a few wads and stuffed them in our bags. Having run from many cities as we were being chased by the police there, we always stuck to the plan that Kloey came up with. Always take very little, so the guards won't notice. Only when we were caught in the act, then we would frantically grab as much as we can, and be on the next train or flight to another city.

 _GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!_

The shrill alarm rang that me and Kloey were all too familiar with. Kloey groaned. "What is up with your home Alice? We get caught on the first run," she complained as we stuffed all the wads we could fit into our bags.

"This is the police, open this door right now or we are coming in!"

My eyes widened and Kloey groaned. No wonder the "guards" were holding guns, they were the police undercover! More bangs from the police.

"We know that you two have been robbing banks all over from Ninjago, open up now!" The voice called again.

Kloey and I locked eyes, and while she literally threw herself at the air vent, I quickly turned into a shadow and flew out. I was out first. Jade gave me a welcoming meow, and tried to walk through my legs. I almost tripped on him, and I quickly picked Jade up.

"Sorry boy, no time for fooling around," I murmured, and start to run. I hear a screech, and look up. It's an eagle, flying above me and carrying a torn duffel bag on its back. Kloey, definitely her. We nod at each other.

"Stop!" I heard the police officers. We were nearing the edge of Stixx, the endless water, the bridge. I hold Jade closer to me, my bag banging on my back with every step I took.

"Faster!" I heard Kloey whisper in English. I tried, but they were catching up. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hold still," I told Jade, who was mewing profusely. I took a deep breath, and looked up at Kloey, who nodded at me. I bit my lip, and jumped off the bridge. The water was a murky green, and I caught a whiff of the pungent smell of the water. Clearly the people living here didn't bother cleaning up the water near the village. I was caught by the end of my black hoodie by Kloey's talons, and with a groan, she hoisted Jade and me up, along with the bag of money.

:/:/:/:/

I could tell Kloey was tired, no matter how many times she denied it. We had flown for about 30 minutes, and I could hear her panting. The weight was too much for her. She didn't tell me, but I already knew where we were going. Once, we managed to get a hold of a newspaper, and apparently there was a huge black market at the dark island, the rumored place where the ninja defeated the overlord. Kloey was sweating profusely, trying to keep afloat.

"Kloey, stop. We'll rest here for a while ok?" As stubborn as Kloey was, she agreed. She must have been really tired. She changed into a fish and swam around in circles for a while, while I put Jade on a piece of raft wood that I found and held on. I threw the sack of money onto the raft wood, staring into the puke green sea that was sloshing around me.

"Did you know there's this weird story I heard from like, almost everyone in Ninjago?" Kloey popped her head out of the water, turning back into human.

"Tell me."

"Legend says," Kloey said after clearing her throat, "that there was a big sea monster that rose from this weird place called the cursed realm, and tried to like, kill everybody or something. The best part is, the ninja or whatever they call themselves, have elemental powers, just like us" Kloey snorted while rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. Jade meowed and I giggled. "Can you believe it? Elemental powers? If they had powers, why didn't the overlord get them when they were younger, just like he tried to do with us? Then they would never even be alive! Instead they bask in fame and glory. What a bunch of baloney."

 **A/N: Hello again guys! Thanks for reading! Drop a review on the way out? Tell me what you think? Thanks guys and I would like to ask you, who is your favourite character from the… What should I call the gang?**

 **Alice: Shouldn't like we decide since, I don't know, WE ARE THE GANG?!**

 **Kloey: Precisely woman.**

 **Jade: Meow.**

 **Starry: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS! Ahem, anyways what should they be called, just because I can XD Remember, tell me your favourite character in your reviews! Bye, and I will see you! STARRY OUT!**

 **~Starry**


End file.
